1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device and an imaging apparatus which can draw power from an external power supply through a communication cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been known electronic devices which can operate on an external power supply such as another electronic device through a communication cable. For example, an electronic device which is connected to a USB (Universal Serial Bus)-compliant host device via a USB cable operates on a host device, i.e., an external USB power supply. When the above described electronic device which can operate on a host device is made to perform an operation which consumes current exceeding 500 mA, which is the maximum current value to be supplied from the external USB power supply as specified in the USB standard, the USB power supply and the electronic device may malfunction. To solve that problem, there have been disclosed configurations for preventing the malfunctions which would otherwise occur by providing a USB host device with an extended power mode in which the USB host device can supply non-standard current not defined in the USB standard and by causing an electronic device to enable its main operation part to perform an operation which consumes non-standard current higher than 500 mA specified in the USB standard as the maximum current value on the condition that the electronic device has confirmed that the host device has the extended power mode (for example, see Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2009-176190).
It is an object of the present disclosure to provide an electronic device and an imaging apparatus which can make efficient use of power supply capability of an external power supply.